


Various Drabbles

by GayNinjaBadass (maximumred)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, darus - Freeform, literally just stories about Daryl and Jesus, maybe magic?, might be AU's included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumred/pseuds/GayNinjaBadass
Summary: this is just where I'm going to post Tumblr prompted short fics and random Drabbles.





	Various Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote a long time ago and dug through my blog to find because I didn't have a computer at the time and just posted straight to my blog. I'll add to this over time. Ill keep my one shots out on their own but these shorter Tumblr prompts are good practice

 

 

 

 

**_Imagine Your OTP_ **

**_Imagine Person A of your OTP being drugged with something that makes them think they’re in love with Person B._ **

**_B is confused, because A doesn’t act any differently._ **

**_What happens next is up to you._ **

**_(Bonus if there’s a friend there who understands immediately, and keeps headdesking.)_ **

 

 

 

Jesus had been going back and forth for weeks about weather or not to just throw away the solution he whipped up. He had found a recipe for what sounded like a love potion but he had doubts that it would even work and if it didn’t and Daryl found out he would be screwed. Daryl’s trust was hard earned and he wasn’t sure it was worth the risk.

Jesus sighed and leaned against the sink swirling the jar of pink liquid just about ready to dump it out when the door to his trailer pushed open. He spun around on the spot hiding the jar behind him his heart jumping into his throat. Rick’s head peaked in to Jesus and Daryl’s living space with his signature business face.

_“Oh Rick, you scared the shit out of me.”_

Jesus puts a hand to his heart in relief. Rick dosen't say anything he just steps further into the camper and reaches behind Jesus to grab the jar he was still hiding there. Jesus wants to ask Rick how he knows but the answer seems obvious. Maggie had helped Jesus find all the ingredients. She must have clued him in. Now he is here to stop Jesus from making an ass out of himself and he can’t blame him. Rick is protective of Daryl. Jesus is glad someone looks out for him.

_“Daryl will be here any second. I told him I needed to talk to you both”_

Jesus dosen't follow Rick’s logic. He was sure Rick was about to yell at him. He just goes with the subject change though grateful for the distraction.

_“What about?”_

Rick rolls his eyes and looks at Jesus from under his brow.

_“I don’t actually need to talk to you but I am tired of watching you two dance around each other like this.”_

Jesus mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. He was caught red handed but what Rick suggested was so much worse. He had been certain that he hadn’t behaved any different the usual. He’d actually been trying very hard not to let on to anything. Maybe he was losing his touch. Maybe everyone saw how hopelessly in love he was. His stomach turned at the thought.

_“Rick I can’t. Daryl would never forgive me.”_

Rick just rolls his eyes looking the way he always does when Carl is acting particularly like his age.

_“Just trust me”_

If anyone knew Daryl it was Rick so Jesus had a hard time arguing. The nervousness in his gut was insistent though as he ready himself to argue it Daryl pushed in to the trailer. He stopped to take his boots off Jesus noticed with a surge of affection. Jesus only complained once about him tracking mud around and that was all it took because Daryl had never worn his boots in the trailer again. Having been distracted by Daryl Jesus is surprised when Rick sets down three cups of juice and slides into the booth. Indicating with his hand where Jesus should sit across from him he calls out to Daryl.

_“This is mostly a social call. I haven’t been able to check in on you two lately. Thought you could catch me up in some things._ ”

Daryl eyes Rick skeptically is he approaches the only empty seat and it’s corresponding juice. He slides in next to Rick and drums his finger on the glass.

_“Wish ya said that when ya found me. I ran out an Aaron ‘fore I finished fixin’ his stove.”_

Jesus palms were sweating as he sips his drink nervously waiting for Daryl to drink his juice. He saw Daryl eye it for another moment before tipping the whole cup back in one go. Jesus could see the empty jar in his sink out of the corner of his eye and his heart jumped into his ears. How fast does this stuff work anyway? Would Rick being here change anything? Jesus catches Daryl eyes and sips his drink for something to do.

_“What’s gotten in to ya?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

Jesus feigns innocence.

_“Ya haven’t said a word.”_

Rick is smiling behind his hand but says nothing as Daryl continues to stare at Jesus. Jesus waves his hand dismissively.

_“I was just trying to think of something to update Rick with. I haven’t done much lately is all.”_

Daryls eyes squint even further.

_“You’ve reorganized the hilltop library, started training the munchkins with your ninja Kung fu shit, you replotted the entire garden, and you found 3 barrels of oil on a run. The fuck you mean you ain’t done nothin’ ”_

Jesus feels his face flush. He tucks his hair behind his ear and smiles at Daryl.

_“Well when you say it like that I guess I have done somethings. I just … like to help.”_

Rick jumps in to save Jesus from the embarrassment that’s eatting him alive.

_“Your work is always helpful. Especially the a 'Kung fu ninja shit’ Carl really loves it. ”_

Rick’s smile is infectious and Jesus thinks he sees Daryl smirk too though an actual smile on Daryl’s face would be about as common as finding unexpired medicine. That is, incredibly rare, to put it plainly.

Jesus can’t help the way his foot bounces or his fingers drum on his cup and Daryl is looking at him like he has two heads. It’s obvious the potion he whipped up didn’t work. Now he’s trapped in this awkward conversation and he feels like he is going to explode. Rick eyes him knowingly and looks to Daryl casually.

_“So Daryl I’m happy to see you’re not living alone anymore. I don’t have to worry about you so much.”_

Daryl ducks his head down hiding his face in his hair.

_“You ain’t gotta worry anyway”_

_“I know but I can’t help it. When everyone started settling down you didn’t. It’s good to see you warming up to this place. It’s better for you than Alexandria.”_

Rick looks at Jesus as he says that about Daryl belonging at hill top and Jesus wants to crawl under a rock. He knows what Rick is trying to do but he obviously dosen't realize the potion hasn’t worked and if Daryl starts to notice how odd they are acting they will both be screwed.

“ _Ah Rick can I talk to you… for a second.”_

Jesus points to the back of the trailer separated from them by an accordion door. Daryl is squinting at him again in that calculating way. Rick nods following after him as he leads the way. As soon the they are far enough away Jesus turns around letting himself feel the panic completely.

_“It didn’t work Rick! We gotta wrap this up before he figures out what’s going on and kicks me out of my own trailer. I wouldn’t even blame him. Oh my God this was so stupid. What was I thinking? Love positions? what is this a Disney movie?”_

Rick puts a grounding hand on Jesus shoulder and in an equally urgent whisper tells him.

_“Jesus. Your a smart guy. You cant seriously need me to tell you what’s going on out there.”_

_“What are you talking about Rick, he’s acting exactly like he always does. It didn’t work!”_

Rick grasps both his shoulders now leaning down to look into Jesus eyes.

_“He’s acting like he always does you’re right. He listed off everything you’ve been doing for the last 2 months off the top of his head. He hasn’t stopped peeking at you from under his hair. He’s watching how nervous you’re acting and trying to figure out why. He’s barley payed attention that I’m here the entire conversation he was looking at you. I think he’s decided I’m making you nervous because he started putting space between us at the table. If we had stayed out there I’m sure he would have asked me to leave. The boots when he got here? You do realize he skinned a rabbit on the front porch steps of his house in Alexandria still covered in mud and dirt and blood then ate it’s raw liver just to fuck with the people who live there?”_

_“He what?”_

Jesus is trying to keep up with Rick but he dosen't understand his point. Daryl is a messy guy it dosen't bother Jesus, anytime he’s asked Daryl to clean something up he has no questions asked. He respects his messy habits as much as Daryl respects his neat ones.

_“Look. I’m just going to have to take this into my own hands.”_

_“You what? RICK dont!”_

It’s too late Rick has walked back into the main trailer and went right for the sink.

_“Daryl. Jesus and I gave you a love potion. Do you wanna tell Jesus why you aren’t acting any differently or should I?”_

Daryl is sitting rigid in his seat. Jesus holds his breath waiting for Daryl to come and punch him or whatever he wants. When no one says anything Rick has enough shame to look a little guilty. He squats down to peek under Daryls hair barrier and asks again.  

_“Hey, can I just tell him, he honestly dosen't have a clue.”_

Daryl finally snaps out of his horrified startled silence and responds

_“He want supposed to have a fucking clue. Ya prick”_

Rick smiles now and Jesus thinks he’s never met these two before. What in God’s name did he get himself into.

Rick looks back to where Jesus is standing and says really slowly.

_“If you give someone a love potion and they act exactly the same what does that mean?”_

_“That it didn’t work?”_

Jesus asks quietly feeling guilty and stupid all at once. Rick literally puts his face on the table and groans. Daryl smacks him lightly on the ear. Daryls leg is bouncing nervously and Jesus just wants this to be over. He wants Daryl to blow up and Rick to leave and to never ever talk about this day again.

Rick and Daryl are doing that thing were the argue with their eyes and suddenly Rick is yelling while Daryl is trying to physically cover his mouth with his dirty stove fixing hands.

_“He already loves you!”_

It comes out muffled and garbled and one of Daryls finger ended up in Rick’s mouth. Rick spits exaggeratedly in the sink. Jesus just blinks. Then squeaks out a response.

_“But..”_

To everyone’s surprise Daryl is the one that responds.

_“But nothin’”_

Rick is grinning ear to ear and backing towards the door with his hands up in surrender.

_“Look this has been fun, honestly, we should do it again sometime but you two should really talk.”_

Daryl gives him the finger before chewing the nail he just presented. Rick ducks out and Jesus is left standing facing Daryls back with his entire world flipped upside down. It’s silent for a long moment. The tensions too much to break.

_“Umm. Daryl?”_

He just grunts.

_“Are you… was Rick… was he right?”_

Daryl stands up roughly nearly knocking over the table and shoves his feet into his boots not bothering to tie them.

_“Yup.”_

Is all he says as he leaves with the trailer down swinging open. Jesus stands frozen in place for a moment before an ear to ear grin of his own splits across his face. This didn’t turn out so bad after all.


End file.
